Total Drama Survival
by TotalDramaFan4
Summary: Season 6 of Total Drama has arrived! With 20 all new campers Chris is set for the most explosive season of Total Drama yet. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will go home first? How will the campers fair using only their wits and luck to survive? Find out on Total... Drama... Survival!
1. Bigger, Better, Badder!

The camera focuses on Chris standing on an old wooden dock. He fixes his hair before smiling at the camera. "Are you ready? Season 4 of Total Drama is here! We've once again returned to an island. However, you may notice this isn't exactly Camp Wawanakwa.." Chris says.

The camera zooms out and shows the island behind Chris. A large island is behind Chris. The only spot on the Island that is seems to have any type of human made feel to it is the small bonfire pit at the edge of the island near the dock of shame. Other than, there's nothing but woods and a large mountain. "That's right, no cabins, no prepared food, no nothing!" Chris exclaims with his mischievous laugh. "Get ready for Total Drama's hardest season yet!"

Suddenly, a large horn interrupts Chris's speech. "And the fun begins." Chris smiles evily.

"Ladies and gents please welcome our first contestant Tori!" Chris smiles.

A short girl with blonde hair exits the boat. She wears a Reed Deming T-Shirt and a pair of black leggings. "Hey Chris." Tori smiles.

"Tori, welcome to Total Drama." Chris smiles.

"Great to be here." Tori smiles.

"Haha yeah, maybe for now." Chris says.

"I can handle anything you throw at me." Tori smiles and walks to the other end of the dock.

"Delusional.. So sad.." Chris says, shaking his head a little.

The next boat pulls up and a slightly taller girl with bright red hair exits the boat. She wears a bright pink tank top and jeans. "Emily, glad you could make it." Chris smiles.

"Thanks Chris." Emily smiles.

"You must be my competition." Emily smiles and giggles a little as she walks over to Tori.

"I am. Tori, glad to meet you." Tori smiles and extends her hand to Emily.

Emily smiles and shakes her hand firmly. "Gross. So friendly." Chris says, as the next camper exits his boat.

A taller boy with dark hair exits the boat. You can only tell his hair is dark from the small strands that escape the cowboy hat resting on his head. He wears a red and black flannel button up shirt that hangs open revealing his abs and chest. He also wears a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. "Howdy Chris." The boy smiles.

"Welcome Austin." Chris smiles.

"Golly, this season is gonna be a hell of a good time." Austin smiles and joins the two girls at the other end of the dock. "Ya'll must be the other competitors."

"Yeah." Tori smiles while Emily smiles and nods.

"The next contestant is arriving!" Chris exclaims.

A tall boy with short black hair exits the boat. He wears a bright blue shirt with the number 1 on it and a pair of jean shorts, his pecs and abs visible through the shirt.

"Everyone, this is Seth." Chris smiles. Tori and Emily smile and wave.

"Howdy Seth! How are ya?" Austin smiles.

"I'm fine, excited to win." Seth smiles.

"Someone's cocky." Tori says.

The next boat pulls up and a medium sized girl with dark black hair and glasses exits the boat. She wears an orange shirt with a pair of jeans. "Hi Chris." The girl says.

"Sarah." Chris smiles and nods his head a little.

Sarah smiles and walks over to the other contestants. "Hey everyone." Sarah smiles.

"Hi." Emily smiles.

"Hi Sarah, I'm Tori." Tori smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah smiles.

The next boat pulls up and a medium sized girl with black hair and red highlights exits the boat. She wears a black tank top with black jeans and her lip is pierced.

"Ellie, I would say welcome but something tells me you.." Chris begins.

"Wish I wasn't here to suffer through your unbearable amount of idiocy." Ellie finishes Chris's sentence.

"Sure if that's what you think I was going to say, why not." Chris says.

Ellie just walks to the other end of the dock. "Hey." Emily smiles.

Ellie looks at Emily and rolls her eyes. "Somebody needs a hug.." Emily comments to herself.

The next boat pulls up and a shorter boy with sandy blonde hair steps off the boat. He wears a dark blue T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hey Chris." The boy smiles.

"Logan." Chris smiles.

Logan smiles and walks to the other end of the dock. "Hey everyone." Logan smiles. "Hi." Emily smiles.

"Hello." Tori smiles.

Ellie simply rolls her eyes.

"Okay.." Logan says and stands in between Emily and Tori.

The next boat pulls up and a boy wearing a pair of sunglasses with a white jacket with a red V-neck T-Shirt under the jacket and a pair of white capri pants walks off the boat. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nathan, welcome to the island." Chris smiles.

"Thanks Chris." Nathan smiles.

"Go ahead and join your new peers." Chris smiles.

Nathan smiles and walks over to the other campers. "Hello everyone."

"Hi, you seem nice." Emily smiles.

"Well thank you." Nathan smiles. Emily smiles.

"Everyone, our next contestant is Alice." Chris says as the next boat has already pulled up. A short girl, shorter than anyone else on the island, steps off the boat. She wears a bright blue shirt with a smiley face on it and a pair of tight jeans that go down to her calves.

"Hi." Alice smiles innocently.

"Hey." Austin smiles.

"Nice to meet you all." Alice says sweetly and stands by her fellow campers.

The next boat pulls up and a dark skinned girl with black hair done up in a ponytail steps off the boat. She wears glasses, a bright pink shirt with a flower on it, and a pair of tan pants. "Lily it's nice to see you." Chris says.

"You as well Chris." Lily smiles before walking over to join her fellow campers.

She smiles sweetly and waves to everyone.

A medium sized boy with blonde hair steps off the boat. He wears a red and white stripped shirt with a pair of jeans. "Hello Xavier." Chris smiles.

"Hi Chris." Xavier smiles.

"Go ahead and join the rest of the campers." Chris smiles.

Xavier walks over and smiles at Logan while standing on the other side of Tori. Logan smiles back.

The next boat pulls up and a tallish boy with dark brown hair steps off the boat. He wears a plain brown shirt and jeans. "Jayce. Welcome." Chris says.

Jayce yawns. "Hi." He says and walks to the other end of the dock.

"Hello!" Lily smiles enthusiastically.

Jayce smiles and sits down on the dock. "You're not going to stand like the rest of us?" Lily asks.

"Nah, maybe later." Jayce says.

Lily looks over at Alice. Alice shrugs before they both look back towards Chris as the next boat pulls up.

"Next we have Abigail." Chris smiles as a medium sized girl with brown hair and a tight ponytail walks off the boat with a smile. She wears a purple shirt that reads 'I 3 Dance' on it.

"H you could make it." Chris smiles.

Abigail smiles and walks to the other end of the dock with the rest of her fellow campers.

The next boat pulls up and a medium sized pale girl with black hair steps off the boat. She wears a sparkling pink dress and a pair of pink heels with a small crown on her head. "Hello King Chris." The girl smiles.

"Ella, nice to see you." Chris smiles.

"Princess Ella is glad to participate in such a valiant competition." Ella smiles.

"Right.. You can go to the other end of the dock now." Chris says.

"As you wish King Chris!" Ella smiles and takes a bow before walking to the other end of the dock.

"Girls weird, but I could get used to being called King Chris." Chris smiles a little.

Ella smiles and stands next to Xavier. Xavier smiles back at her. Once Ella looks away Xavier takes a small step away from Ella.

The next boat pulls up and a medium sized boy with medium length blonde hair walks off the boat. He wears a simple white tank top showing off his pecs and abs and jeans. "Hey Chris." The boy says with a small smile.

"Hello Thomas." Chris smiles.

"How's it hangin?" Thomas asks.

"Meh." Chris says as Thomas walks over to the other campers.

"Hey hey." Thomas smiles.

"Hi." Lily smiles.

The next boat pulls up and a medium sized boy with dark blonde hair walks off the boat. He wears a red and white hockey jersey with a maple leaf on the back with a pair of jeans. "Hey." The boy smiles.

"Dylan, what's up?" Chris asks.

"Just hangin." Dylan smiles.

Chris smiles back as Dylan walks to the other end of the dock.

The next boat pulls up and a tall girl with blonde hair walks off the boat. She wears a bright pink tank top and tight jeans. "Kylie, glad you could make it." Chris smiles.

"Thanks Chris, glad to be here." Kylie smiles and walks over to the other campers.

The next boat pulls up and a medium sized girl with brown hair exits the boat. She wears a white T-Shirt and a picture of the original Total Drama cast on it with a pair of black leggings. "Hello Savannah." Chris smiles.

"CHRIS MCCLEAN!" Savannah exclaims and hugs Chris.

Chris shoves her away. "Ugh, don't touch me." Chris says.

"Sorry." Savannah laughs as she gets to her feet. "I got a little carried away, but I can't wait to start this season! It's going to be so much fun." Savannah smiles. bla

"Wow, so much enthusiasm." Chris says.

"Of course! This is Total Drama! My favoritest show ever!" Savannah exclaims.

"Well, you can go wait at the other end with the rest of the campers." Chris says.

Savannah smiles and walks excitedly to the other end of the dock. "You must be the other contestants!" Savannah smiles happily, eagerly looking at her fellow campers.

"Uh.. Yeah." Nathan says.

The next boat pulls up and a short boy with black hair exits the boat. He wears a black shirt that reads 'Ladies Love Me' on the front and a pair of shorts. "Hey McClean." The boy smiles.

"Ethan." Chris smiles.

Ethan walks over to the other campers. "Ladies." He smiles and winks at Emily.

Emily makes a clearly annoyed face and looks away from him.

"Ahem! Hello! Our final camper is arriving!" Chris says, getting the campers attention.

A short boy with blonde hair exits the boat. He wears a camo shirt with a pair of brown pants. "Everyone meet Ryan, Ryan meet everyone." Chris says.

Ryan smiles at the campers. "Hello." Ryan says.

"Hello!" Savannah exclaims happily and waves at Ryan.

Ryan waves back and walks to the other end of the dock.

"Alright now that you're all here.." Chris begins.

"You'll assign the teams." Savannah says, finishing Chris's sentence.

"No, and don't interrupt me, ever! It's time for the first challenge." Chris says.

"What? We just got here!" Jayce exclaims.

"Exactly, you're first challenge is to find your campsite. There's one campsite on the east side of the island and one camp on the west side of the island. However, each team must have an even 5 boys and five girls. Any questions?" Chris asks.

Savannah raises her hand eagerly.

"None?" Chris says.

Savannah raises her hand higher. "ME!" Savannah exclaims.

"Uh, Chris I think Savannah has a question." Logan says.

"Ugh fine, what do you want?" Chris asks.

"What about the cabins and confessional?" Savannah asks.

"No cabins, and there's an out-house in the woods. Challenge starts now. Go and get out of my face." Chris says.

The campers take off into the woods. All except Jayce who walks slowly. "Jayce you might want to hurry." Chris says.

"I got time." Jayce says as he walks past the bonfire pit.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tori-** "I'm a professional gymnast so I'd like to think that I'd be a pretty valuable asset to a team. But the key to any good team is communication and teamwork."

 **Emily-** "I'm really happy to be here and I'm excited to see what team I get on. I can't wait for the competition to really start."

 **Austin-** "Total Drama! This is going to be one hell of a good time!"

 **Seth-** "I'm my high school quarterback at home. I'm naturally competitive, this competition should be a breeze."

 **Sarah-** "Get ready, this competition is going to be good." Sarah says with a grin.

 **Ellie-** Ellie rolls her eyes.

 **Logan-** "I'm one-hundred percent ready to get this competition started. I can't wait to start competing."

 **Nathan-** "These chumps are so going down." Nathan smiles.

 **Jayce-** Jayce simply sits in the outhouse sleeping.

 **Ella-** "What an enchanted Kingdom King Chris inhabits!"

 **Thomas-** "I hope Chris is keeping my million warm for me."

 **Ethan-** "Most of the girls on this island are smoking. I can't wait to have a hottie eating out of my hand."

 **Savannah-** "AHHHHH! I'M ON TOTAL DRAMA!"

 **Kylie-** "These losers are going down, and I'm gonna make sure of it."

(Austin)

Austin walks through the woods, pushing branches and underbrush out of the way as he moves through the woods. He stops when he hears a twig break and looks over. Alice steps out from behind a bush. "Hello." Austin smiles.

"Hey." Alice smiles.

"I'm Alice." Alice says.

"Austin." Austin smiles.

"Wanna team up? Find the camp together?" Alice asks.

"Sure sounds like fun." Austin smiles before he turns and begins walking again.

Alice follows behind.

 **Confessional:**

 **Austin-** "Alice isn't that bad. I wouldn't mind having her on my team, but I think we definitely need some stronger people to help carry the team. Alice is just so innocent."

 **Alice-** "That was so nice of Austin to join forces with me to find the camp. I'm sure a lot of these people think I'm just a weak little girl but Austin sees me as a real ally." Alice smiles.

(Seth)

Seth ran through the forest with determination before crashing right into someone causing them both to fall to the ground. "Ow." Logan says, rubbing his head.

"My bad, sorry dude." Seth says, helping Logan to his feet.

"It's cool." Logan says, wiping some dirt off his shirt.

"Let's go. The camp can't be that far away." Seth says.

"Okay." Logan smiles and they both jog off in the direction Seth was running.

 **Confessional:**

 **Logan-** "Seth obviously would make a great ally, however I have to consider that he might not want to be my ally when I tell him about me." Logan says.

 **Seth-** "Logan seems like a pretty cool guy, I wouldn't mind being on a team with him he seems to have the determination." Seth says.

(Ella)

Ella walks happily through the forest stopping occasionally to say hi to an animal.

"Such beautiful creatures." Ella smiles.

(Ellie)

Ellie walks through the forest angrily kicking a rock here and there. "Stupid island, stupid people, stupid show.." Ellie trails.

"You don't want to be on the show?" A voice says making Ellie jump a little.

Ellie turns to find Lily picking a couple flowers. "No, I don't want to be on the show." Ellie says.

"Why not?" Lily asks.

"Because all the people on this show are self entitled brats that just want to win the money and leave." Ellie says.

"Well hopefully I can change your mind if we get on the same team." Lily smiles.

 **Confessional:**

 **Lily-** "I really hope I can show Ellie just how easy it is to see the bright side of things." Lily smiles and smells a flower.

 **Ellie-** "Please don't let me get on a team with flower girl." Ellie groans.

Ing

(Emily)

Emily walks through the woods, occasionally glancing in a different direction. "Where is this damn camp." Emily groans.

"Need help hot stuff?" Ethan asks as he walks up and smiles at Emily.

"No thanks." Emily says.

"Well then maybe you could just use some company?" Ethan asks.

"I'm good." Emily says.

"Can I at least walk behind you?" Ethan asks.

Emily sighs. "Fine." She says and walks ahead.

Ethan smiles and quickly follows Emily.

 **Confessional:**

 **Emily-** "Ethan is alright, but kind of annoying. Oh well, at least if he's trying to win me over he won't vote for me." Emily says.

 **Ethan-** "YES! I'm so in!" Ethan exclaims and pumps his fist in victory.

(Sarah)

Sarah walks through the forest. "This camp can't be that far." Sarah says.

Kylie walks through the bushes. "Ugh, I hate the woods." Kylie says.

"Well you better get used to it if you want to win the million." Sarah says.

Suddenly water poured onto Kylie's head. "Ugh! What the hell!" Kylie exclaims.

Ryan laughs silently from up in a tree.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sarah-** "That Kylie girl is going to have to get used to being outdoors if she wants to win. I swear some of these people are going to be to easy to eliminate."

 **Kylie-** Kylie sits in the confessional, soaking wet. "Ugh, I hate some of the people on this island… Okay, all the people on this island, but I'm going to stay focused. Play nice Kylie." Kylie says.

 **Ryan-** "Did you see her reaction to that?! Hahaha that was great!" Ryan exclaims, laughing.

(Jayce)

Jayce walks through the woods slowly. He sighs and takes a seat on a rock. "This is pointless. I'll never find that stupid camp." Jayce sighs and lays back.

"I'll just take a small break and get back to work." He sighs a little.

(Nathan)

Nathan walks through the woods. "Hmmm." Nathan says.

"Let's see, if I were Chris where would I put a camp." Someone says.

Nathan pushes a bush open and sees Savannah looking through the forest.

"Hey! Savannah, right?" Nathan says, jogging up to Savannah.

"Yes Nathan?" Savannah asks.

"I was wondering.." Nathan begins.

"If I wanted to team up and we could find the camp together?" Savannah finishes.

"Uh.. Yeah." Nathan says.

"I guess." Savannah says. "Now help me think, where would Chris put a camp?"

 **Confessional:**

 **Nathan-** "Savannah, if I knew where Chris would put a camp.. I wouldn't be looking for the camp." Nathan says, followed by a roll of his eyes.

 **Savannah-** "Nathan seems to be one of the typical popular people and probably an early favorite to win. I'm sure he just thinks he using me, but what he doesn't know is I'm using him using me." Savannah says and smiles triumphantly.

(Helicopter)

Chris sits in the back of a helicopter. "Well, what an exciting start to an explosive new season! Who will be on which team? Can Lily show Ellie the light? Can Emily avoid Ethan's affections? Find out next time on… Total… Drama… Survival!" Chris exclaims


	2. Meet Your Team!

Chris stands on the dock of shame flashing his usually smile. "Previously on Total Drama Survival! We meet the 20 new campers competing this season. The campers were shocked to learn that this time they'll be left all alone to fend for themselves. The campers have started their first challenge to find their campsites! Who will be on which team? Will Kylie be able to survive without civilization? Will Emily be able to handle Ethan? And will I look even better than I did in the last episode? You bet your sorry butt I will! But find out the answers to all those other questions and more! Right now! On… Total.. Drama.. Survival!" Chris exclaims.

(Bonfire)

Chris stands at the bonfire. "Welcome back to Total Drama Survival. When we left off the campers were on a mission to find their camp sites and their teams. Let's get back to the action." Chris smiles.

(Austin and Alice)

Austin and Alice walk through the woods determinedly. "Look! I see a flag!" Alice exclaims.

Off in the distance there's a orange flag just behind some trees. Austin and Alice run and get through the trees and burst into a large clearing with a large flagpole with an orange flag at the top that reads 'East' in white writing. "Yes! We made it on the first team!" Alice exclaims.

"Awesome!" Austin exclaims and lifts his hat up and twirls it around.

(Emily and Ethan)

Emily and Ethan walk through the woods. Ethan staring at Emily's butt. Emily moves a branch and Ethan doesn't notice, the branch hitting Ethan in the face. "Ow!" Ethan exclaims.

Emily turns back and helps Ethan up. "I'm sorry, but you have to pay more attention." Emily says.

"I'm sorry." Ethan smiles staring into Emily's eyes.

"Uh.. Right, let's go." Emily says and turns and walks away.

Ethan smiles and follows.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan-** "Mission accomplished, she wants me." Ethan smiles.

 **Emily-** "I'm just ready to meet the rest of my team. Ethan's harmless, but majorly annoying." Emily says.

(Thomas)

Thomas walks through the woods. "Where's this stupid camp at? I've been walking through these woods for hours!" Thomas exclaims.

"So have we." Sarah says, coming through the bushes followed by a soaking wet Kylie.

"Well have you seen anything?" Thomas asks.

"No genius we haven't or we'd be at the camp." Kylie says with a roll of her eyes.

"Well if someone would walk a little faster we'd already be there." Sarah says.

"I'm walking as fast as I can. I'm soaking wet!" Kylie says.

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Dude just leave her." Thomas says.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Kylie exclaims.

Sarah sighs.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kylie-** "Sarah is such a loser. She actually thinks I need her help to win. She needs me." Kylie says.

 **Sarah-** "Kylie's a nice girl, kind of stupid, but nice. I would hate to see her go home when she could be a vote to keep me in the game." Sarah says.

(Jayce)

Jayce walks along the beach. "Ugh I hate walking." Jayce says.

Jayce sees a flagpole sitting in the sand on the beach. At the top is a green flag that says 'West' on it. "Oh.. cool." Jayce says and sits down.

"And both teams are beginning to form with 2 people at the east camp and 1 person at the west camp!" Chris exclaims over the speaker.

Suddenly Emily and Ethan emerge from the forest and on to the beach right under the west flag. "Yes! We made it!" Emily exclaims.

"And we get to be on a team hot stuff." Ethan smiles.

"That's awesome." Emily says with a fake smile.

 **Confessional:**

 **Emily-** "Having Ethan on my team might be annoying, but at least it's a vote to keep me right?" Emily says.

(Ella)

Ella smiles as she skips through the woods. A bird chirps as it lands on a bush near her. "Hello beautiful creature!" Ella smiles and holds out her finger for the bird to land on. The bird flies over and lands on her finger.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Nathan says as him and Savannah walk through the bushes.

"Hello friends!" Ella exclaims. "Cynthia here was just showing me the way to the camp."

"Works for me." Nathan says.

The bird flies off and Ella, Savannah, and Nathan follow.

 **Confessional:**

 **Nathan-** "We've been looking through this forest for hours. This Ella girl better know what she's doing." Nathan says.

(Tori)

Tori walks through the forest with Dylan. "It was a great idea for us to team up. I mean a professional gymnast and a professional hockey star. We could be a great team." Tori says.

"We could. Hopefully we'll make it on the same team." Dylan smiles.

"That would be awesome." Tori smiles and laughs a little.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tori-** "Dylan's cool. I wouldn't mind being on the same team as him. I just hope I get on a good team." Tori says.

 **Dylan-** "I wouldn't care if I got on a team with Tori. I mean she's a professional gymnast so she'd definitely be a valuable player." Dylan says.

(West camp)

"Are you sure?" Ethan asks Emily.

"Yes, Ethan." Emily says.

Suddenly Sarah, Kylie, and Thomas walk through out onto the beach. "Finally."

Thomas says.

"We made it!" Kylie exclaims. A couple seconds later Ellie walks out holding her hands over her ears. "Are you okay?" Emily asks.

After Ellie walks out Lily follows behind. "And that's why I love tulips." Lily says.

"Make. Her. Stop." Ellie says.

"Uh.. Lily is it?" Emily says.

Lily smiles and nods.

 **Confessional:**

 **Thomas-** "So my team is just missing two people. I can't wait to start this season." Thomas smiles.

 **Lily-** "My team is so great! I just know we're going to get along great!" Lily smiles.

(Seth and Logan)

Seth and Logan run through the woods. "Think we'll get a good team?" Logan asks.

"Any team I'm on is a good team." Seth says.

Logan laughs. "Well then I hope we get on the same team."

"We will dude, you're a pretty good athlete. We'll probably be the leaders of our team." Seth says.

"You think I could be leader?" Logan asks.

"Of course. You're strong, cool, and you seem pretty smart." Seth says.

"Thanks." Logan smiles, blushing a little.

 **Confessional:**

 **Seth-** "Logan is cool. I hope we get on the same team, he'd make an awesome co-captain."

(East camp)

"I see people!" Alice exclaims to Austin as Ella, Nathan, Savannah, and Xavier walk out on to the clearing.

"And the East camp adds 4 more to their team!" Chris calls

(Dylan and Tori)

Dylan and Tori walk onto the beach for the East. "Yes! We found a team!" Tori says.

"Wrong loser, the hot guy found a team, you didn't. We already have 4 girls. Bye now." Kylie smiles, and waves at Tori.

Tori glares at Kylie before walking away.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tori-** "That girl better hope we both don't make it to the merge." Tori says.

(Seth and Logan)

Seth and Logan run on to the clearing followed by Abigail. "Attention Ryan and Tori! Ryan you must report to the West camp and Tori you must report to the East!" Chris says over the speaker.

(Tori)

"Stupid annoying girl." Tori grumbles to herself as she walks through the forest. Suddenly a vine springs up from the ground, tripping Tori. "Ugh! Screw you Chris!" Tori yells as she sits up covered in mud.

"I get blamed for everything." Chris shakes his head inside the helicopter.

Ryan sits behind a bush laughing quietly before crawling away.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ryan-** "I had to prank at least one more person before heading to my camp." Ryan says before laughing.

 **Tori-** "This is not starting off good." Tori says, covered in mud.

(East team)

Tori joins the East team. "Welcome to the East Team." Alice smiles.

"Thanks." Tori says.

The helicopter lands and Chris steps out. Chris gives a thumbs up and the helicopter flies away. "Hello members of the East Team." Chris says.

"Hello King Chris!" Ella smiles and takes a bow in front of Chris.

"Anyways, it's time you guys got a team name." Chris says.

"YAY!" Savannah exclaims.

"You are now.. The East Risers!" Chris exclaims.

"Ooo I like it!" Savannah exclaims.

"And I have another surprise for you all. Tonight. No elimination!" Chris exclaims.

The team cheers.

"That is all." Chris says before the helicopter appears above him and lowers a ladder. Chris grabs on and the helicopter picks him up.

 **Confessional:**

 **Tori-** "Boy am I glad there's no elimination tonight. I would've went home for sure. Last to arrive, first to go." Tori sighs.

 **Savannah-** "Ah! This season is starting out so awesome! I can't wait to see what Chris has in store for us next!" Savannah exclaims.

 **Logan-** "I really like me team. Savannah knows a lot about the show so that's cool, Tori is a professional gymnast which is awesome, and Seth is cool and really good at sports." Logan smiles.

(West Team)

Jayce lays sleeping in the sand while Thomas, Dylan, and Ryan are working on making a fire, Sarah and Kylie are collecting water, Lily is at the edge of the forest looking at flowers, and Ethan stares at Emily while Emily is collecting firewood.

Chris lowers down on the same ladder he was lifted up in at the East Risers camp. "West Team! I have lots of good news for ya'll! First, your new team name! You will now be known as The West Wreckers!" Chris exclaims.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Thomas says.

"Hush. Now, good news part two! There will be no elimination tonight!" Chris says.

"Yes!" Ryan exclaims.

Jayce yawns and sits up. "What's going on?"

"No one's going home." Emily says.

"Great." Jayce smiles and lays back down.

 **Confessional:**

 **Thomas-** "My team is going to be almost too easy to beat." Thomas laughs a little.

 **Emily-** "Our team seems to be getting along pretty good, I really hope it stays

that way and we can win these challenges." Emily smiles.

(Dock of Shame)

Chris stands at the dock of shame. "How was that for a start to a dramatic season? Which team will be the first to win? Which team will be the first to lose? And who will be the first loser sent packing? Find out next time on… Total… Drama… Survival!" Chris exclaims.

 _Authors Note: That's it for another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing it! Review and let me know what you guys think! Which characters do you like? Who are your early favorites to win? I would love to hear your opinions on those questions and more!_


	3. Capture the Loser!

(Dock of Shame)

Chris stands on the dock of shame flashing his usual smile. "Previously on Total Drama Survival! The teams formed and drama started especially between Sarah and Kylie. The West team quickly began to show cracks of drama while we haven't seen much from the East team. What will the first challenge be? Can the West team get along long enough to win? And who will be the first to go home? Find out right now on Total.. Drama.. Survival!" Chris exclaims.

(West Wreckers)

The sun rises beautifully over the beach as the campers lay asleep in the sand. Emily yawns and stretches as she sits up, before discovering Ethan's arms wrapped around her hips.

"Seriously?" Emily groans a little and detaches Ethan's arms from her side.

Emily gets up and brushes the sand off her outfit. "Come on guys let's get up. We need to start building our shelter today." Emily says.

"Ugh, can you be quiet? People are trying to sleep here." Jayce says as several other campers start sitting up.

"Alright put me to work?" Dylan smiles as he walks over to Emily.

"Hey, back off dude I saw this babe first." Ethan says.

"Right… I was just wondering what was needed to be done for the shelter.." Dylan says.

"Oh." Ethan says.

Confessional:

Ethan- "No way am I letting that Dylan guy get near Emily. She's mine."

Kylie gets up and looks over at Emily. "Who put you in charge of this team?" Kylie says, shooting a glare at Emily.

"I never said I was in charge. I'm just saying I would like to sleep in a shelter tonight rather than in the sand like last night." Emily says.

"Good. Because I am declaring myself the leader of this team!" Kylie says.

"What?" Sarah says.

"Sorry honey, I don't follow orders." Thomas says.

"You will if you want to avoid being kicked off." Kylie says.

"Haha, I don't think I'm the one that's in danger of being eliminated in this conversation." Thomas says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kylie says.

"It means you're annoying and bossy. As far as I'm concerned I'm voting you off first." Thomas says.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kylie exclaims.

"Try me." Thomas says, flashing a _small_ smile.

Jayce yawns as he sits up. "Is breakfast ready?"

Confessional:

Emily- "I wasn't about to get in the middle of that. If those two want to make themselves targets they can be my guest. I'm just focused on keeping the team alive and winning." Emily says.

Kylie- "If that little freak thinks he can talk to me that way he's got another thing coming. I am the leader of this team!" Kylie yells.

Thomas- "Haha, that Kylie girl really thinks that's the best strategy?" Thomas laughs.

(East Risers)

"Morning ya'll!" Austin calls as he walks back on to the clearing holding up a dead squirrel.

"That poor creature!" Ella exclaims as she runs over to Austin.

"Huh? Oh this?" Austin says, looking at the squirrel.

"What happened to him?" Ella asks.

"I killed him for breakfast." Austin says.

"You what?! This poor creature did nothing to you! Princess Ella refuses to allow her subjects to indulge in such poor behavior!" Ella exclaims, snatching the squirrel from Austin.

"What are you doing?" Alice says as she sits up.

Ella walks over to the nearby river and pulls the squirrel close to her. "Rest in peace beautiful creature." Ella says before tossing the squirrel into the river.

"NO!" Seth exclaims.

"Why did you do that?!" Logan yells.

"My team shall not participate in such disgraceful acts as to eat an innocent little animal." Ella says.

Confessional:

Seth- "That girl just got rid of my breakfast!" Seth yells.

Logan- "That girl seriously has problems." Logan says.

(West Wreckers)

Kylie and Thomas remain on opposite sides of the camp while Emily stands in the middle with Dylan as they attempt to stack pieces of wood in a square to make a shelter and Ethan stands behind staring lovingly at Emily. "Where is the rest of our team?" Emily groans.

"You mean besides Jayce?" Dylan asks, pointing to the sleeping boy on the ground.

"Wake up!" Emily exclaims and kicks Jayce a little.

"Ow! Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Jayce says.

"I'm trying to build a shelter for us to sleep in! Which we could use some help with." Emily says.

"Ugh fine. But only because there's sleep involved." Jayce says as he gets up.

"Good. Come help us stack this wood to make the shelter." Emily says.

Confessional:

Emily- "That Jayce kid is starting to really rub me the wrong way. At least some people help around camp." Emily says.

Jayce- "Let me get something straight, the only reason I helped with that shelter was so I could get better sleep." Jayce says.

Meanwhile, Kylie was standing aside with Sarah. "Let those losers build the shelter and we can talk strategy." Kylie says.

"Okay, what's up?" Sarah asks.

"We need to get rid of that pest Thomas." Kylie says.

"Calm down. I think we need to get rid of that Jayce kid first. He doesn't do anything and doesn't help the team at all." Sarah says. "Which we should be doing."

"Ugh whatever." Kylie groans.

Thomas stands to the side as Riley approaches him. "Hey hey." Riley smiles.

"Hey." Thomas says.

"I see you standing here all by yourself." Riley says.

"Yeah and?" Thomas says.

"What do you say me and you stick together?" Riley asks.

"I'll think about it." Thomas says.

"Think about it? That was a good offer." Riley says. "Whatever you say." Thomas says as he turns and walks into the forest.

Ellie walks through the forest with the usual look of anger on her face. "Ellie!" Lily calls out as she catches up to Ellie.

Ellie rolls her eyes. "What?"

"I just wanted to come and brighten your day a little." Lily smiles, offering a flower to Ellie.

Ellie takes the flower before biting the top off and spitting it out.

Confessional:

Thomas- "I'll consider this offer from Riley. But as for right now I'm just going to focus on messing with that Kylie girl."

Lily- "Hm it seems just flowers won't help Ellie see all the great things in life. None the less I am determined to show her all the great things that can happen in the world!" Lily smiles.

Ellie- "Flower girl is easily the least bearable person on the island. I swear I'm going to stab knives through my ears if she doesn't go soon!" Ellie exclaims.

(East Risers)

Alice was now searching through the woods. Tori walks over. "Hello." Tori smiles.

"Oh, hello." Alice says, jumping a little.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Tori asks.

"No, I just didn't know you were out here." Alice laughs a little.

"So, what are you doing?" Tori asks.

"Just looking for berries since that girl got rid of our squirrel." Alice says.

"Oh, want some help?" Tori asks.

"Sure." Alice smiles sweetly.

Confessional:

Tori- "I figured making some friends wouldn't be such a bad idea.. I just hope I'm not the first to go home." Tori says.

Alice- "Tori seems sweet, but as for right now I plan on staying loyal to Austin right now." Alice says.

(East Risers)

Nathan has taken to sitting down next to Savannah. "Good morning." Nathan smiles.

"Good morning Nathan." Savannah says.

"How are you this morning?" Nathan asks.

"I'm fine." Savannah says.

"That's good, that Ella girl really messed up our breakfast." Nathan says.

"She did, I would say she is this seasons weird or crazy character." Savannah says.

"Hm.. Good to know." Nathan says.

Meanwhile, Xavier walks over to Seth and Logan who are attempting to build a shelter. "Hello." Xavier smiles.

"What's up?" Logan smiles as they stack wood in a triangle like a tipee.

"Need any help?" Xavier asks.

"Yeah, why don't you go find some more wood for us?" Seth says.

"Will do." Xavier smiles and walks into the woods.

Abigail meanwhile is in the forest stretching her legs. She then performs several different elaborate dance moves. "And done!" Abigail smiles and holds her hands in the air.

Xavier stands behind a tree watching. "Hmm interesting." Xavier smiles a little.

Confessional:

Nathan- "Savannah seems easy enough to control, however right now I would think the bigger threat is Ella. It's no secret the 'crazy' characters have been the most popular in the past.. Plus she got rid of our food." Nathan says.

Savannah- "Nathan definitely seems to be trying to play me which is smart for me right now as it'll keep him from voting me at elimination, at least for now." Savannah says.

Xavier- "There's so many great potential people I can use in this game, Seth and Logan being one. Abigail is a wildcard, either she is my ally and we get along good or she's against me and I have to send her packing." Xavier says.

(West Wreckers)

Emily, Dylan, and Jayce now have a small shelter built. It's wood stacked in a square with a small opening. "Awesome. Now we just need a roof." Emily smiles.

"Attention campers! You're next challenge begins right now!" Chris exclaims over the loudspeaker.

"Uh oh." Emily says.

"This challenge is simple, a game of capture the flag! Each team has a flag attached to the top of a flagpole at their camp. Your task is to capture the opposing team's flag. Although I do suggest leaving someone to defend your team's flag. You have one minute to discuss strategy." Chris says over the loudspeaker.

"Okay, who's playing offense and who's playing defense?" Emily asks.

"I'll hang back here." Jayce says.

"Excuse you people! I will assign who's doing what. Emily, Dylan, Ryan, Lily, and Ethan come with me. Jayce, Sarah, Thomas, and Ellie stay here and protect the flag." Kylie says.

"Sounds good to me." Emily says.

"Whatever, the further from you the better." Thomas says.

Kylie glares at him.

Confessional:

Emily- "So Thomas and Kylie's rivalry really is the best thing for me. As long as they're targeting each other there's no way they'll go after me and I'll be able to slide all the way to the merge. But I need both of them to think I'm on their side, I can't afford to seem to be more on one side than another.." Emily smiles.

Kylie- "I'm not going to let Thomas near me during this challenge, but I have Sarah staying back at camp to keep an eye on him for me." Kylie says.

Thomas- "As much as I'd love to go with Kylie and annoy the hell out of her I'd much prefer to hang back at camp to make sure nobody screws up this challenge." Thomas says.

(East Risers)

The team is now all together and discussing their strategy heading into the challenge.

"Okay, who's going for the flag and who's staying here to protect our flag?" Logan asks.

"I'm definitely going after the flag! I'm the best athlete on this team, I should totally be on offense!" Seth exclaims.

"I'll go too." Logan smiles.

"Me too." Xavier says.

"Princess Ella will capture the enemy flag and achieve victory for her subjects!" Ella exclaims triumphantly.

"I'm totally in for going after the flag! Let's go!" Austin exclaims.

"Okay, so the rest of you will stay here and protect our flag." Logan says to Alice, Nathan, Savannah, Abigail, and Tori.

"Sounds good to me." Alice smiles.

"Very well." Nathan smiles.

"Campers! Your one minute is up! The challenge begins now! Good luck!" Chris exclaims over the loudspeaker.

Confessional:

Seth- "With me on offense there's no way we're going to lose! Go East Risers!" Seth exclaims.

Nathan- "While I would have loved to be on the offense and going after that flag, I've decided I'd prefer to keep my eye on Abigail." Nathan says.

Logan- "I'm so excited to start the first team challenge! But being the first gay contestant in Total Drama history is going to have some disadvantages once my secret gets out." Logan sighs a little.

(West Wreckers, offense)

The campers walk through the woods. Kylie taking up the front followed by Dylan, Emily, and Ethan walking behind and talking. Lily and Ryan take up the back.

"I'm so excited!" Lily exclaims.

"Me too." Ryan says.

While Lily makes awkward small talk with Ryan, Emily and Dylan are talking while Ethan glares at Dylan.

"So, you're really like a hockey star?" Emily asks.

"I wouldn't say a star. I just like to play, being good is just a bonus." Dylan laughs a little.

Emily smiles.

"Hey Em! Over here!" Ethan exclaims.

Emily groans quietly and turns. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say hi." He smiles and blushes.

"Hi." Emily says.

Confessional:

Ethan- "Dylan is trying to steal my girl and I'm not happy. I warned him." Ethan says.

Emily- "Dylan's so cool, but Ethan is really starting to bother me. But, I need to stay focused and keeping Ethan on my side is smart for my game." Emily says.

(West Wreckers, defensive)

Jayce lays in the shelter happily while Sarah and Thomas stand on the outside, waiting for the attack that was sure to come. "So.." Sarah says awkwardly.

"Look, you don't have to pretend to like me. I know you're tight with Kylie." Thomas says.

"I'm just trying to get to know you." Sarah says.

Thomas laughs a little. "What do you want to know?"

"Hm.. What's it like back home for you?" Sarah asks.

Thomas looks straight ahead, as if something in him had changed. "I'd love to sit here and play 20 questions, but we're in the middle of a challenge." Thomas says.

"Okay.. Sorry." Sarah says.

Confessional:

Thomas- "Sarah? She needs that when it's challenge time, you focus on the challenge." Thomas says.

Sarah- "Hmm maybe there's more to Thomas than we thought."

(East Risers, offense)

Austin took up the lead running through the forest. Behind him Logan, Xavier, and Seth ran, followed by Ella taking up the rear.

"This should be fun." Seth smiles.

"Totally." Logan smiles.

"But we should remember to keep our focus." Xavier smiles and laughs a little.

"Yes! For princess Ella will not accept failure, we must win for our fallen friend!" Ella exclaims, suddenly catching up with them.

"We're close ya'll. Better slow down so the enemy don't hear us coming." Austin says, slowing down to a simple walk.

The other campers slowly slow down to a walk as well. "Ah yes! A sneak attack." Ella exclaims.

"Uh, it's not exactly sneaking if we're yelling." Logan points out.

"Right, princess Ella shall remain stealthy." Ella says.

Confessional:

Logan- "I like everyone on my team, but Ella just I don't know. She's kind of a lot to handle. I mean she already got rid of our breakfast." Logan says.

Ella- "Princess Ella shall be braver than the noblest of knights to defeat and conquer her enemies!" Ella exclaims triumphantly.

(East Risers, defense)

Tori, Alice, and Abigail stay near the flagpole as they scan the perimeter, watching for the attackers they know are coming.

"So, are you guys excited to be competing?" Alice asks.

"Yeah.I just hope Chris doesn't get too annoying." Tori says.

"I know right." Alice laughs.

"Seriously. He's like, such a jerk." Abigail says.

"As long as we stick together I'm sure the three of us will go far." Tori says.

"Yeah!" Abigail exclaims.

"I hope so.." Alice says, with a hint of concern in her voice.

Confessional:

Tori- "Yes! I made it in good with some people. At least that's a few votes to keep me." Tori says.

Alice- "Tori and Abigail are great girls and they're both really sweet, but I don't know if I should go with them or stick with Austin. *sigh* I didn't think I would have to make such hard decisions this early." Alice says.

Meanwhile Savannah and Nathan were walking the perimeter in hopes that they would see the attackers in time to warn the three girls. "So, you're pretty savvy when it comes to Total Drama, huh?" Nathan asks.

"I know everything there is to know about this show." Savannah says.

"Really? So.. Who do you think will go first?" Nathan asks.

"That depends. There are a lot of factors that go into an elimination. For example, which team will win, the connection of the people on that team, who's aligned with who, exedra." Savannah says.

"Wow, interesting." Nathan says.

Confessional:

Nathan- "Savannah is clearly the smartest pick for my best ally at the moment. I mean she knows everything there is to know about Total Drama so she predict a lot of stuff. Plus, she seems pretty loyal.. Which will ultimately lead to her defeat if she stays loyal to me." Nathan says.

Savannah- "Let me guess, Nathan was just in here talking about how I'm going to follow whatever he says and be loyal to him and blah blah blah. He's so predictable." Savannah laughs a little.

(West Wreckers, defense)

Thomas and Sarah stood silently by their shelter. Thomas had taken to spinning a rock around in his hand. "So.." Sarah says trying to break the awkward silence.

Suddenly they hear a low whistle. "Shh." Thomas says.

Suddenly Austin, Ella, and Xavier burst from the forest behind the shelter and Seth and Logan burst from behind the trees right next to the flagpole.

"Hey back off!" Thomas yells as he runs towards Seth and Logan.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaims and turns to Austin, Ella, and Xavier who are running towards her.

Sarah smacks Austin across the face when he gets close to her. "Ow!" Austin yells.

"You're not touching that flag." Sarah exclaims and shoves Xavier away when he gets close, knocking Xavier into the sand.

"Yah!" Ella exclaims as she charges and tackles Sarah.

"Ooff! Get off of me!" Sarah exclaims as her and Ella get into a struggle, tossing and turning in the sand.

Meanwhile, Thomas had ran over and shoved Seth to the ground as Seth lifted Logan up and Logan began climbing the flagpole. "I don't think so!" Thomas says angrily.

"Hey!" Logan exclaims and looks down.

"I'll handle him! Get the flag!" Seth yells and tackles Thomas.

Thomas starts pushing and shoving Seth, trying to break free.

Logan nervously looks up at the flag.

Confessional:

Logan- "Yeah, not the biggest fan of heights.."

(West Wreckers, offense)

Emily, Ethan, and Dylan creep behind a bush and peak out into the clearing to see Abigail, Alice, and Tori around the flagpole. "There's only three of them." Emily whispers.

"Wrong-o!" Savannah exclaims as she pops out from the other side of the tree.

Emily gasps and jumps backwards, tripping over a tree root she falls and Dylan catches her.

Ethan glares at Dylan as he brings Emily back to her feet. "Now, be gone!" Savannah exclaims.

"Not gonna happen!" Emily exclaims and charges at Savannah.

A foot sticks out of a bush and trips Emily. "Whoa!" Emily exclaims as she hits the ground.

Nathan stands up and snickers a little. "Sorry, it was nothing personal." Nathan says.

"Rah!" Ethan yells as she runs at Nathan and tackles him. What he failed to realize was that a short distance from where Nathan was standing the forest started going downhill.

As Ethan and Nathan began tumbling down hill Emily quickly returned to going after Savannah which gave Dylan the opening to slip by and charge for the flagpole.

Confessional:

Ethan- "Well that didn't go as planned, but I'm sure my team can beat them without me." Ethan says.

Nathan- "Well, that was unexpected.." Nathan says.

(West Wreckers camp)

Logan struggled to climb up the flagpole while Thomas and Seth still struggle trying to break free. "Go Logan! Go!" Seth yells as Thomas begins to get away from Seth. Logan manages to grab on to the flag and pull it down.

"Got it!" Logan exclaims.

Logan hops down and falls right onto Thomas, knocking him out. "Opps."

Seth gets up quickly and grabs the flag and takes off into the forest. "Come on!" Seth yells back.

Logan quickly follows, followed by Xavier. Sarah quickly realizes that the opposing team has her team's flag and she shoves Ella away and she takes off into the woods after the other team.

Confessional:

Seth- "Yes! We got this in the bag!" Seth exclaims.

Logan- "Seth is such a good member of the team. He probably just saved the challenge for us. I'm so lucky to be on his team." Logan says.

(East Risers camp)

As Dylan burst out to the camp and started charging at the flagpole, the three girls quickly realized what was going on and got ready to fight. What they didn't see was Kylie, Ryan, and Lily running from behind them. Kylie smashes into Tori and sends her to the ground, Ryan tackles Alice, and Lily starts climbing up the flagpole. "Oh I don't think so!" Abigail exclaims as she turns and grabs on to Lily's leg.

"I do!" Dylan exclaims and shoves Abigail to the ground.

"Ugh, what the heck, so not cool!" Abigail exclaims.

Tori sits up and looks at Kylie. "Oh, I was hoping you'd show up." Tori smiles and gets to her feet.

"Uh.. Lily.. Hurry." Kylie says as she backs up and swipes at Tori every couple of seconds.

"Got it!" Lily exclaims as she grabs onto the flag.

"No!" Alice yells as Ryan holds her down.

Tori gasps and turns around giving Kylie the opportunity to shove her to the ground.

Kylie quickly runs forward and grabs the flag as Lily touches the ground. "Yes!" Kylie exclaims as she takes off. Once she gets a few feet away she looks back and sticks her tongue out.

When she turns around she runs right into Savannah, knocking Kylie over and causing her to drop the flag. "I'll take this." Savannah says and picks up the flag.

"Actually I will." Emily says as she swipes the flag out of Savannah's hand from behind and takes off back into the forest.

Confessional:

Savannah- "Well that could've gone better.." Savannah sighs.

Kylie- "See I lured Savannah out so Emily could grab the flag. All part of my perfect plan." Kylie smiles.

Emily- "That was the perfect coincidence! Luckily I was there, huh Kylie?" Emily says.

(Helicopter)

Chris sits in his helicopter looking down at the island. "Both teams have the others flags and are heading home! And the winning team is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"... The West Wreckers!" Chris exclaims.

(West Wreckers camp)

Emily bursts through the forest and holds up the other team's flag as Chris declares her team the winners. "YES!" Emily exclaims as the other campers quickly start arriving behind her.

"Well done." Dylan smiles,

"Thanks." Emily smiles.

"Winning looks so hot on you." Ethan smiles.

Jayce yawns as he walks out of the shelter. "What happened?"

"We won!" Emily exclaims.

"Yay for us." Ellie says, rolling her eyes as she walks out of the forest.

"Where were you?" Thomas asks as he walks over.

"I went for a walk." Ellie says.

"For the whole challenge?!" Thomas yells.

"Yup." Ellie smiles.

Confessional:

Emily- "We won so I'm not going to let Jayce and Ellie bring down my mood. We did awesome!" Emily exclaims.

Thomas- "Kylie being annoying I can handle. Ellie just not caring about anything, that's going to tick me off." Thomas says.

(Bonfire)

The East Risers sit at the bonfire looking around. While Chris stands a distance away holding a plate with 9 marshmallows on it. "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season! I have 9 marshmallows on my plate. But 10 loser campers sitting in front of me. If I call your name out claim your marshmallow because that means you're safe. If you do not get a marshmallow, that means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back… Ever… Unless I say so." Chris says.

Xavie rolls his eyes. "Get on with it."

"Fine the first marshmallow goes to.. Xavier." Chris starts.

"Austin."

"Nathan."

"Alice."

"Seth."

"Logan."

"Abigail."

"Tori."

This left just Ella and Savannah. Ella smiles triumphantly while Savannah nervously watches Chris. "And the final marshmallow goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Savannah!" Chris exclaims.

Savannah breathes a sigh of relief as she catches the final marshmallow.

"What? Princess Ella? But she is such an asset to a valiant team." Ella says.

"Except for when she's throwing our food in a lake." Seth says.

Ella sighs sadly as she walks to the boat of losers.

As she arrives at the boat of losers she turns holds her head high. "Mark my words, this is not the end of Princess Ella!" Ella exclaims before getting on the boat. The boat pulls away and disappears into the night.

(Bonfire)

"Well how's that for exciting? As for the rest of you, you're all safe.. For tonight." Chris smiles.

The campers start heading back to their campsite and Chris turns to the camera. "And as for you. I better see you back here next week! No excuses, got it? Haha, see you next time on Total… Drama… Survival!" Chris exclaims.

Votes:

Austin- "That Ella girl was kind of rude today, I think she needs to go home and chill out." Austin says.

Alice- "Austin was nice enough to go out and bring home breakfast and Ella took it away so, sorry Ella." Alice shrugs.

Nathan- "I think we all know who's going tonight. Goodbye Ella." Nathan says.

Savannah- "Unfortunately you did this to yourself Ella." Savannah shrugs.

Xavier- "Sorry princess." Xavier says,

Seth- "Never come between an athlete and his food." Seth says

Logan- "Seth thinks getting rid of Ella is the best decision tonight and sadly, I agree. Sorry Ella." Logan says.

Abigail- "I've heard a couple of names floating around, but Ella is definitely the main target. In my book she is at least." Abigail says.

Tori- "Please not me, I vote Ella." Tori says.

Ella- "Princess Ella knows of the dishonorable performance Savannah put on today. Therefore it is time for Savannah to say Aido." Ella says.

Author's note- So Ella's the first to go! I just didn't see her story going anywhere. But who knows maybe she'll be back. Anyways, what do you guys think so far? Which characters are your favorites? Least favorites? And who do you think's going next? I love hearing your guys's opinions so leave a review! Until next time!


	4. Kicked to the Curb!

Chris stands on the dock of shame smiling. "Previously on Total Drama Survival! Ella ticked off her team when she decided it would be a good idea to throw the food that Austin had caught for the team in the river. Plus, Thomas and Kylie began too show signs of a heated rivalry. Which made for some awesome TV! The teams were sent on a battle to capture the other team's flag. While everyone was battling pretty hard Jayce enjoyed a nice nap. Just when Savannah thought she had secured victory before it was ripped from her hands by Emily. In the end Ella's behavior spelled the end of her game and she was sent packing. Will the East Risers luck turn around now that Ella's gone or will they suffer yet another loss? Will tensions between Thomas and Kylie rise? You can bet your bottom dollar they will! And finally who will be the next camper sent packing? Find out right now on.. Total.. Drama.. Survival!" Chris exclaims.

(East Risers)

The sun was rising slowly over the trees as the team lay asleep in their shelter, well most of them do. Austin had left to go get some breakfast for the team. Xavier smiles as he sits up and yawns while stretching his arms as he does Logan sits up also and their faces come really close to each other. "Oh, sorry." Logan says, blushing a little.

"No need to apologize my friend." Xavier smiles.

"Hopefully we can win today.." Logan says as he backs away from Xavier and stands up.

"I hope so." Xavier smiles.

 **Confessional:**

 **Logan-** "I do not have a crush on Xavier. I was just hot." Logan says.

 **Xavier-** "Logan seemed a little weird this morning. Perhaps there is more to him than I initially thought. This might be something I can use to my advantage." Xavier smiles.

(East Risers)

The team has now gotten up and are enjoying a nice breakfast of berries and squirrel brought to them by Austin. "Mmm this breakfast is delicious." Alice smiles.

"Thanks." Austin smiles.

"Yeah Austin, thanks for catching us such an awesome breakfast." Xavier smiles.

"Yeah baby! Finally some food to keep my energy up! I'm ready to go for this challenge!" Seth exclaims as he takes another bite.

"Let's go East Risers! Let's win this!" Tori exclaims before the team cheers.

 **Confessional:**

 **Alice-** "Austin is such a valuable teammate! I mean look at how awesome he did with breakfast! I'm really glad I chose to align with him." Alice smiles.

 **Tori-** "Now that we've actually eaten we can finally have enough energy and actually be able to win a challenge!" Tori smiles.

(West Wreckers)

The sun was shining brightly as Emily, Dylan, and Ethan sit on the beach eating fish. "I really like this fish." Emily smiles as she takes a bite of her fish.

"It really is babe." Ethan says.

"I am not your babe." Emily says.

"Whatever you say babe." Ethan says before Emily shoots an angry glare at him. "I mean Emily."

 **Confessional:**

 **Ethan-** "I know Emily is playing hard to get, but she'll be mine soon enough. I just need to make sure that Dylan guy stays away from her." Ethan says

 **Emily-** "Ethan needs to take a hint that I am not interested at all. He is so clueless it's annoying." Emily says.

(West Wreckers)

Ellie sits on a rock in the woods with the same look of anger on her face as Lily walks up to her. "Good morning Ellie!" Lily greets as she smiles and offers a single flower to Ellie.

Ellie rolls her eyes as she snatches the flower from Lily and tosses it away. "Will you get it through your thick skull that I don't like you! I don't like flowers! I don't like anyone!" Ellie yells before turning and walking away.

"Hmm.. This is going to be harder than I thought." Lily concludes.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ellie-** "I want her gone! I hate her voice, I hate her clothes, I hate her!" Ellie exclaims.

 **Lily-** "Seeing as Ellie is so angry with the world I really want to help her see the brighter side of things. The question is though, how can I do that?" Lily says as she holds her hand up and thinks.

(West Wreckers)

Kylie and Sarah sit on the beach as Sarah runs her hand through the sand. "We have to get rid of Thomas as soon as we get the chance." Kylie says.

"I know you've told me plenty of times already." Sarah says with a roll of her eyes.

"Because he has to go!" Kylie yells.

Sarah cringes from Kylie yelling and growls a little as she balls her fist up in the sand.

Thomas sits just on the edge of the woods as he continues to take a pocket knife and drag it through the sand. Riley smiles as he walks over to Thomas. "Hello Thomas." Riley smiles.

"What's up?" Thomas asks.

"Have you considered my offer?" Riley asks.

"Yeah." Thomas says.

"And?" Riley smiles.

"I guess we can stick together.. For now." Thomas says.

"Awesome!" Riley exclaims excitedly.

Thomas rolls his eyes a little.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kylie-** "Thomas has to go soon! He's by far the most annoying person on the island! Trust me the first challenge we lose he's gone." Kylie says.

 **Sarah-** "Kylie is probably the only person I know for sure won't vote for me on the island at this point so I can't vote for her tonight if we lose, but I can start making new allies and maybe take her out sooner rather than later." Sarah smiles.

 **Thomas-** "Riley wants to say that we're sticking together whatever. I definitely don't think that kid will make it to the end, but I'll let him think we're friends or whatever for now." Thomas says.

 **Riley-** "Yes! I knew Thomas couldn't resist my offer! With us working together, we're totally going to the end!" Riley exclaims.

(Main Camp Site)

Chris smiles as he walks out of his trailers and holds up a small walkie talkie. "Good morning campers!" Chris exclaims, his voice booming through speakers.

"Please make your way to the main camp site as we begin our next challenge!" Chris exclaims as he sets the walkie talkie.

The East Risers arrive mostly together in a large group with Nathan and Savannah bringing up the front as they walk together as Nathan continues to try to pick Savannah's brain. Just behind them Seth, Logan, and Xavier walk together as Seth tells some story about football with Logan listening intently and Xavier continuing to eye Logan curiously. Not far behind them Austin and Alice walk together as Austin tells a story about life back home on his farm. Lastly, just behind them Tori and Abigail walk as they compare notes about dancing and gymnastics.

The West Wreckers couldn't be more divided with tension at all time high. The only people walking together were Emily and Ethan, because Ethan insisted, and Kylie and Sarah. Thomas was bringing up the front as he walks determinedly towards the main camp. Dylan was walking awkwardly by himself. Ellie was walking angrily as she stomped ahead of most of her team, Lily though was walking next to Ellie determinedly. Jayce lags behind the rest of the team as he just kind of walks lazily. Suddenly he trips over a something. Riley laughs from a bush as he holds a small thin wire before letting it go and quickly rushing to join back up with the team.

"Welcome campers." Chris smiles as he the team's walk up to the main campsite. "Today's challenge is going to be an exciting one! A good old fashioned game of kickball!" Chris smiles.

"Oh how fun!" Lily smiles.

"Oh yeah! We got this in the bag with me on our team!" Seth exclaims.

"Yee haw! Let's get this game started!" Austin exclaims.

"Follow me and we'll make our way to out kickball field." Chris smiles as he walks ahead of the campers.

(The Woods)

While on the walk to the kickball field Xavier took the time to approach Logan. "Hey Logan." Xavier smiles.

"Oh, hey Xavier." Logan smiles a little.

"Are you excited for the kickball challenge?" Xavier asks.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Logan smiles.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. I don't really play sports. I tend to sweat a lot when I do, but the wind should cool me down if he take my shirt off don't you think?" Xavier asks.

"Oh, uh… I don't know.. We should probably catch up with the team." Logan says as he walks ahead of Xavier.

 **Confessional:**

 **Logan-** "Okay, maybe I am attracted to Xavier, but something about him is just so hot, and he's so nice.. Stop! Logan, focus on the game!" Logan exclaims.

 **Xavier-** "Hmm I'm definitely sensing a lot when it comes to Logan, but I predict that he's gay, which could be a good thing. I could definitely use that to my advantage.." Xavier says.

(The Kickball Field)

"Okay! We're going to play a simple game since most of you look like you can't even pick up the ball let alone kick it, so here's what we're going to do. The team with the most points after 3 rounds each wins. You get a point when one member of your team gets all the way around all the basses and back to home plate. One team will be kickers while the other team will be out on the field, after 3 outs from the kickers the teams will switch. The West Wreckers are going to start as kickers while the East Risers will start on the field. First things first, Wreckers you have to choose someone to sit out." Chris says.

"Me! I call sitting out!" Jayce exclaims as Emily glares at him.

"Okay, Jayce sitting out. Awesome, let's get started." Chris smiles.

Jayce smiles as he walks over and sits down on the sidelines.

"Let's play some ball!" Chris exclaims as Riley walks out onto home plate.

Seth smiles as he tosses the ball into the air and catches it before rolling it towards Riley.

Riley yells loudly as he kicks the ball. The ball goes into the air, but Seth easily catches the ball. "And that's one out for the Wreckers!" Chris exclaims.

Emily sighs and slaps her forehead as Kylie walks out onto home plate. Seth smiles and once again rolls the ball at full speed towards Kylie. Kylie lets out a small scream as she jumps back to avoid the ball. "Strike one!" Chris exclaims.

"Are you kidding?! Kick the ball!" Emily exclaims.

"What if it scuffs my shoes!" Kylie exclaims as another ball rolls past her.

"Strike two!" Chris exclaims.

"Hey! She wasn't ready!" Emily exclaims.

"Yes, I was. I'm not doing it." Kylie says and crosses her arms as the ball once again rolls past her.

"Strike three! Kylie's out!" Chris exclaims.

"You have got to be kidding me! We would have been better off with Jayce playing!" Emily exclaims as she looks down.

"Hey, don't worry. It's only round one and we still have one out left before we have to switch." Dylan smiles as he sets his hand on Emily's back.

"You're right." Emily smiles as she looks up just in time to see Seth catch the ball that was kicked by Ethan.

"And Ethan is out!" Chris exclaims.

"We're doomed." Emily sighs.

"Teams, it's time to switch sides. Wreckers you're now on the field! Risers you're now kickers!" Chris exclaims.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kylie-** "These shoes are limited edition okay. No way I'm risking ruining them." Kylie says.

 **Emily-** "I really want to win this challenge, but it's hard with the team members I have I mean look at their performance in the first round! How am I supposed to win with people that suck!" Emily exclaims.

(The Kickball Field)

Dylan smiles as he holds the ball in his hand while Seth confidently walks up to home plate. Dylan narrows his eyes as he rolls the ball towards Seth. Seth kicks the ball before it soars into the air and into the woods. "That's a homerun for the Risers!" Chris exclaims.

"Woo go Risers!" Savannah cheers.

"Way to be a team player." Nathan smiles.

"Thank you." Savannah smiles.

"So, who do you think has the best chance at winning the game so far?" Nathan asks.

"Hard to say since we're not that far into the season yet, but I think Seth is definitely the early favorite to win the game." Savannah smiles.

"Hmm interesting." Nathan smiles.

 **Confessional:**

 **Nathan-** "At this point in the game Savannah is a very useful player to have on your side. She really knows who the threats are.. Which is why you can only keep her on your side for a limited amount of time because after a while, she'll become the threat." Nathan smiles.

(Kickball Field)

"And the Risers end round 1 with 3 points!" Chris exclaims as Logan, Xavier, and Seth all high five each other.

Emily sighs as she walks back over to the kickers side. Dylan walks out to home plate as Seth rolls the ball towards Dylan smiles as he kicks the ball clear into the air with the ball landing in the middle of the field. "Go Dylan!" Emily exclaims as Dylan runs and stops on second base as the ball is tossed back to Seth.

Seth smiles and motions to Dylan that he's watching him before turning back and notices Thomas now standing on home plate. Seth smiles and rolls the ball before Thomas kicks the ball high into the air. The ball heads straight for Logan and looks as though it's going to smack Logan in the face before Xavier quickly tackles Logan to the ground, Logan landing on top of Xavier. "Oh.. Sorry." Logan blushes.

"I tackled you remember." Xavier smiles.

"Oh, right." Logan smiles and laughs a little.

"Hey! Get up! The other team just got two points!" Seth yells as Dylan and Thomas cross home plate and high five.

Logan gets up and blushes as Xavier smiles as he stands up and brushes himself off. "That was fun we should do it again sometime." Xavier smiles and laughs a little.

Logan laughs a little as he blushes.

 **Confessional:**

 **Xavier-** "I knew the other team would get two points for that little stunt, but it was a calculated risk. Besides, it's a small price to pay for Logan's affection. As long as Logan is focused on me I don't have to worry about the potential alliance of him and Seth. It should also make it much easier to take Seth out once the time comes." Xavier smiles.

(Kickball Field)

Thomas and Dylan smile as they rejoin their team. "That was awesome you guys! Now we just need one more point to tie it up!" Emily smiles as Ellie walks out onto the field.

"You can do it Ellie!" Lily exclaims.

Ellie growls as the ball rolls towards her before kicking the ball with all her might and the sound of a window shattering is heard. "My luxury trailer!" Chris exclaims as Ellie smiles slightly

"Anyways, that's a homerun for the Wreckers." Chris says.

"Yes!" Emily exclaims.

"That means it's all tied up!" Chris exclaims.

 **Confessional:**

 **Ellie-** "I imagined the ball was flower girl's head." Ellie says.

 **Chris-** "Don't worry you guys, it was one of the producers trailers, not mine." Chris smiles.

(Kickball Field)

"After three straight outs from Nathan, Abigail, and Alice we're down to the final round with it still all tied up!" Chris exclaims as Emily approaches the home plate.

Seth smiles as he rolls the ball. Emily kicks the ball as it flies into the air and lands mid field. Emily makes it to first base and decides to stay. "Great job Em!" Dylan exclaims.

"Hey! No body's allowed to call her pet names, but me." Ethan says before turning and shouting out to Emily, "Great job babe!"

Emily rolls her eyes as Sarah walks up to home plate. Seth rolls the ball as Sarah kicks the ball. Emily runs to third base while Sarah makes it to second. "Great job guys!" Lily exclaims.

Thomas walks up to home plate and manages to kick a home run to earn three points for his team. "And for the first time the Wreckers are in the lead with 6 points!" Chris exclaims.

Riley smiles as he walks up to home plate. Seth rolls the ball and Riley kicks the ball and immediately dashes for first base, not noticing that he had kicked the ball right to Tori who was waiting for him at first base and tagged him. "And Riley's out!" Chris exclaims.

"Dang." Riley sighs.

Lily smiles as she walks out onto home plate and Seth rolls the ball. Lily smiles and kicks the ball before it flies right back into Seth's hands. "And that's an easy out for the Risers." Chris says.

Lily sighs sadly as she looks down and walks back to her team. "I'm sorry I let you guys down." Lily says.

"You didn't." Ellie says.

"Awe thank you." Lily smiles.

"I had no hope for you to begin with." Ellie says.

"Oh." Lily says as Ethan walks out onto home plate.

"Come on Ethan!" Emily exclaims.

"I won't let you down babe!" Ethan calls back to Emily as the ball rolled towards him at a fast speed.

Ethan turns as the ball bounces off of his foot and flies into the air. "And Ethan scores a homerun!" Chris exclaims as the other team stares in shock as the ball flies clear over their heads and into the woods.

"Yes!" Emily exclaims.

"Kylie, you're up!" Chris exclaims as Kylie walks up to home plate.

Kylie rolls her eyes as she simply watches the ball go by her. "Kick the ball!" Emily yells.

"No, we already have the lead!" Kylie exclaims as the ball rolls by her again.

"Yes!" Emily yells.

"Fine!" Kylie exclaims as she turns just in time to watch the ball roll past her for the third and final time.

"Looks like Kylie's out." Chris says.

Kylie shrugs and walks back over to her team.

 **Confessional:**

 **Kylie-** "We have the lead so there's really no point in me ruining my shoes for this challenge. As for that Emily girl, she'll get over it." Kylie says.

 **Emily-** "She is seriously working on my last nerve! I thought keeping her around would be the best thing for me, but I'm really starting to have second thoughts!" Emily exclaims.

 **Ethan-** "Did you see that home run I made? How awesome was that! That had to impress Emily." Ethan smiles.

 **Lily-** "I really hope I didn't let my team down to bad.. I was just trying my hardest." Lily sighs.

(Kickball Field)

The teams have now switched places with the Risers now waiting to kick and the Wreckers on the field. Alice smiles as she walks out to the home plate. Alice smiles and kicks the ball and manages to make it to first base. "Good job Alice." Austin says.

Seth is the next to step out onto the home plate before kicking the ball clear out of the field. "And that's two points for the Risers!" Chris exclaims.

Xavier steps out to home plate and manages to get to first base. "Great job man!" Seth exclaims.

Tori is the next to kick and manages to make it to first base, giving Xavier enough time to run to second base. Nathan isn't so lucky as both of their kicks are caught by Dylan. "The Wreckers only need to get out two more Risers to win the challenge!" Chris exclaims.

"Come on guys!" Seth exclaims as Savannah walks out onto home base.

Thomas rolls the ball and Savannah manages to kick it far but not completely out of the field. Savannah's kick gives Xavier and Tori enough time to run to home base, but Savannah is tagged by Emily before crossing home plate. "And Savannah's out! Which means we're all tied up with both teams scoring seven points. It's all up to Austin. If he gets out we go to sudden death, but if he gets home the Wreckers win." Chris smiles.

Austin smiles as he walks up to home plate. Thomas narrows his eyes as he rolls the ball towards Austin. "YEE HAWW!" Austin yells as he kicks the ball with all of his energy, sending the ball flying into the air.

"I didn't even see where that went." Emily says.

"Which means the East Risers win!" Chris exclaims.

The Risers cheer as they carry Austin over their heads. "Austin! Austin! Austin!" The Risers exclaim as they walk away.

"Wreckers, I'll be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony tonight. Don't be late." Chris smiles and walks away as the Wreckers glare at each other.

 **Confessional:**

 **Alice-** "Wow, Austin is such a good teammate. He did so awesome in that challenge!" Alice smiles.

 **Xavier-** "I think today was a pretty well productive day all things considered. I have Logan in my back pocket, right where he wants to be." Xavier says and smiles a little.

(Bonfire)

The West Wreckers sit at the bonfire ceremony as they all glare at each other. "Wreckers what can I say, I'm not really surprised to see you here. Nonetheless, let's get things started." Chris says.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Dylan." Chris says.

Dylan smiles as he stands up and claims his marshmallow.

"Also safe are.. Jayce.. Sarah.. And.. Riley." Chris says.

Sarah and Riley smile as they get up and claim their marshmallows, Jayce simply just stands and grabs his marshmallow. The rest of the team sat completely divided with Ellie glaring at Lily. Meanwhile, Ethan was staring lovingly at Emily while Emily is glaring at Kylie, Kylie is glaring at Thomas, and Thomas is glaring back at Kylie.

"The next camper's safe are.. Emily.. Ethan.. Ellie.. And.. Thomas." Chris smiles.

The four campers smile as they grab their marshmallows.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris says.

Lily nervously watches Chris while Kylie smiles confidently.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes too…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Lily." Chris says.

"What?" Kylie exclaims.

"You lost. Chef!" Chris exclaims as he snaps his fingers.

"This is insane! There's no way! You'll all regret this!" Kylie yells as Chef walks over and drags Kylie away onto the Boat of Losers.

"Bye Kylie!" Thomas smiles and waves as the Boat of Losers sails away.

 **Votes:**

 **Emily-** "I'm obviously voting for Kylie after that pathetic performance she put on during today's challenge."

 **Ethan-** "Emily said we were voting for Kylie, so I guess she's out."

 **Jayce-** "I didn't even get to see the challenge because I was napping on the sidelines, but from what I saw it looked like Lily blew it. So, I vote for her."

 **Dylan-** "I have to go with Kylie today. She was so not being a team player."

 **Kylie-** "As much as I would love to vote for Thomas it was clearly Lily that blew the challenge for us today."

 **Sarah-** "While I would like to have some more time to make new allies before doing this, it's clear that she's going no matter what. So, I vote for Kylie."

 **Thomas-** "Bye bye Kylie."

 **Riley-** "Thomas said everyone's voting for Kylie tonight, so I'll do the same."

 **Ellie-** "I vote for Lily, that girl is unbearable."

 **Lily-** "I know I let my team down pretty bad today, I just hope they don't send me home. I vote for Kylie for being so mean."

(Dock of Shame)

Chris smiles as he stands on the Dock of Shame. "How was that for dramatic? Can the Wreckers recover after this huge loss? Will the East Risers make it two in a row? How about that Xavier? Can he continue stealing the heart of Logan? And most importantly who will be the next person to walk this lame dock? Find out next time on Total Drama Survival!" Chris exclaims.


End file.
